Pregnant AGAIN!
by RussianTiger
Summary: Sasuke has two boys so whats new with his life? Sequel to pregnant.


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO BUT I DO OWN 10 PET (NO JK)**

* * *

So lets recap on Sasuke's life. He has twins, both boys, and a wife. But guess what happened. Sakura seduced him and now she is pregnant with, what she hopes, a girl. Oh and did I mention Naruto is back? Yea this must be a field day for Sasuke.

Sasuke was walking to the store to go get more milk since Sakura refused to breastfeed the 'things'. Sasuke wasn't quite sure if his two kids were even human. The had the weirdest sleeping patterns and they drank atleast 3 gallons of milk a day. Not to mention their diapers. No Sasuke was not even going to go there. They decided to name there boys Ryuu and Tatsuo. There names both mean dragon and on there first birthday everyone found out that was a perfect name for them! Cause guess what Uchiha trait they picked up! Well you know that fire gutus Sasuke can do really well? Well thats how they lit there candels, well thats how the babies lit the candels..... Deadly things.....

Oh and last Christmas when they burned down the tree, that was the weirdest family picture ever. It was also the ONLY picture to make both Sasuke and Neji laughed. Well except that one picture of Naruto locked in a girls bathroom with pissed of chicks, that was funny too. By now Sasuke was paying for the milk and left. On his way home.....

"TEME!!!!" Naruto ran out of no where and gave tem- Sasuke a huge hug.

"Dobe I'm married and I have two kids, I'm not intrested in you." Sasuke said.

"Oh I know Hinata told me! And I have a kid too! I apperantly knocked her up before I left on that misson. Funny thing is I don't remember havin-"

"You have a kid!" Sasuke shouted.

"Yep! It looks just like me too! Only its a girl." Naruto said. "Though for some reason Hinata wants a boy." Ironic huh?

"Whoa wait you have a girl and I have two boys and Hinata wants a boy and Sakura wants a girl.... And OH MY GOD!" Sasuke shouted.

"What? Free ramen? Where!"

"No think about it! One of my kids might marry your kids and *twitch* have more *shudder* kids...." Sasuke shouted. Naruto's eyes went big.

"OMG! WE COULD BE RELATED IF THEY GET MARRIED!" Naruto screamed. Now kids what do you think Sasuke thinks of this?

A.) Happy

B.) Extremly happy

C.) Over the top happy

D.) ...... **_#^&ING_****_ SON OF A #$%! I'M GUNNA KILL MYSELF IF THAT DOBES KIDS MARRY MY _****_%$&ING_****_ KIDS. _**

I'll let you decide. Sasuke took the milk and raced home. When he got home he had to take a very deep breathing exercise.

"SASUKE!!!" Sakura shouted.

"WHAT!" Sasuke shouted back.

"Can you feed Ryuu?" She asked. Sasuke grummbled and went upstairs and got 'a' baby. Sasuke couldn't tell the 'things' appart even if his life depended on it. Sad right? He went downstairs to feed 'it', then Sakura came downstairs. "Honey that Tatsuo..." Sasuke swore extremly loud and earned a huge slap from Sakura. "No swearing in front of the baby!"

"Mamma!" Tatsuo laughed. Sakura's eyes went big and she looked down. So did mine. She just won the bet. Great. Now I owe her all of my tomatoes.

"OMG! HE SAID MY NAME!" Sakura cried.

"Dadda!" Ryuu shouted.

"Omg! It said my name!" Sasuke imitated her.

"Why do you call the babies it?" She asked.

"Because they aren't human." Sasuke said. Sakura just glared at him and took Tatsuo and went somewere upstairs. There was a knock at the door. "SAKURA! GET THE DOOR!" Sasuke shouted.

"YOUR STANDING RIGHT NEXT TO IT!" Sakura shouted back. Sasuke sighed and got the door. It was Naruto and his baby. Sasuke slammed the door. "Who was it?" Sakura asked.

"A lost idiot." Sasuke said. There was a pause.

"Let Naruto in you idiot!" Sasuke swore again and openthe door only this time Naruto walked in the door.

"What are you doing here dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"Play date!" Naruto grinned.

"Ummm I'm 27 no." Sasuke said.

"Not you the babies! And I'm the idiot." Naruto muttered. Sakura came down the stairs with the two 'things'. "Umm Sasuke why does one of your babies have pink hair? I thought you said you had two boys." Saskue looked at one 'it' and screamed. Ryuu had pink hair sure enough. Sasuke was hypervenilating in his emo corner.

"Sasuke! It will get darker. Probably be red." Sakura said. Oh my god his kids are going to look like Gaara. LOL. Wait doesn't Sasuke hate Gaara? Well this is really starting to get ironic. "Sasuke get over it!" Sasuke ignored her and was rocking himself in a corner. "SASUKE I AM SO SICK OF YOU BEING SO NEEDY. YOU NEED KIDS. YOU NEED THEM TO HAVE BLACK HAIR. YOU NEED BOYS, BECAUSE A GIRL JUST ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH RIGHT? But I love kids! BUT THATS ALL YOU WANT! THATS ALL I'M NEEDED FOR. Atleast I'm needed! I'LL KILL MYSELF AND MAYBE YOU CAN GO KNOCK UP KARIN! Eww your kids would look ugly! But hat means you would leave me *sob* DON'T LEAVE ME *sob*" Oh god... mood swings! Lucky Sasuke!

"Owww!" Sakura put the babies on the ground and held her stomach. Sasuke knew that sign. It ws the 'get her in car and to the hospital asap and this time stay in the room so you don't have to sit in a room full of 50 other pregnant women' sign. Big sign..... Naruto was still standing there in shock.

"Umm Naruto can you baby sit the 'things' I'll take 'that' to the hospital." Naruto nodded and Sasuke drove Sakura to the hospital. This time Sasuke stayed in the room. Bad idea.

"Honey push! Push!" The doctor cried. Sakura did so but Sasuke got the lucky part of holding her hand.

"Um doctor does this process come with the unbreak my hand operation?" Sasuke asked. Sakura glarred at him.

"Why yes it does for all of those unlucky chaps who decide to stick around." He smiled. After two minutes of hand breaking pain it was finally over. "Congradulation its a girl!"

"Thank god! No more kids." Sasuke sighed.

"Well actuall-"

"NO!" Sasuke shouted. Sakura huffed and held her baby.

So I guess Sasuke can live peacefully until..... I make Naruto fall into a clone machine and Sasuke has to put up with two Narutos BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *ack* Though I don't think I'm going to do that! Though I do wonder what they are going to name that kid and if she is going to become a 'thing' or 'it'.

* * *

I might make a sequel about Sasuke's and Naruto's kids growing up. Not quite sure though.


End file.
